


таинственный язык цветов

by ephemeralmist



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: для эдди оказывается предпочтительнее спросить, ведь словам ричи он, почему-то, доверяет больше, чем интернету
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	таинственный язык цветов

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. модерн!ау, в которой losers club учатся в старшей школе.  
> 2\. ханахаки ау, но в хорошую сторону: цветы на теле человека не доставляют ему неудобств и не причиняют боли. они просто есть, как напоминание о том, что родственная душа где-то существует.  
> 3\. значение цветов связано именно с носителем и его отношением к родственной душе, а не наоборот.  
> 4\. общую идею с 'хорошей' стороной ханахаки выдумала не я, так что возможные благодарности — девушке из твиттера. спасибо ей и от меня тоже.

эдди всегда удивляли тонкие стебельки акации, распустившиеся вниз по запястьям ричи. они казались продолжением его вен и были похожи на тонкие зелёные речки, словно бы покрывшиеся бутонами в самый разгар цветения. странно было видеть их — лёгких и приятных, не приносящих никакого дискомфорта обладателю. если бы не нежные лепестки, время от времени проглядывающие из-под манжет рубашек, можно было бы подумать, что это лишь невинное ребяческое украшение из нитей-мулине, которыми так любила забавляться в перерывах между уроками беверли. каспбрак знал, что она не раз дарила ричи самодельные браслеты, и тот бережно хранил их в своей особой коробке под кроватью — коробке, в которой был спрятан целый мир.

и всё же, это были не нити.

когда эдди увидел их в первый раз, то не мог не спросить друга, что за растение выпало на его долю. ричи тогда резко одёрнул рукава и быстро ответил, не разжимая губ: _акация_. в тот день он больше не разговаривал с эдди и не подходил к нему, предпочитая общество той самой беверли и бена. конечно, каспбрак знал, что он не станет оказывать марш какие-то особенные знаки внимания, но под сердцем всё равно что-то неприятно кольнуло. как будто.. обида? глупости, решил эдди и присоединился к биллу, который рисовал в разлинованном блокноте здание городской ратуши.

а потом он посмотрел значение цветка в интернете. это была всего лишь случайно открытая статья на каком-то не внушающем доверия сайте, но у эдди внутри словно перевернулся тот мир, что ричи держал в своей коробке под кроватью.

_я люблю тебя_

ричи тозиер  
тайно  
влюблён?

какая бессмыслица. этот глупец не может любить никого, кроме самого себя и своего набора медиаторов, которыми он, кажется, даже не пользовался. статья была закрыта, дорога к сайту забыта, а запястья ричи надёжно скрыты под слоем непроницаемой хлопковой ткани.

***

первым заметил ричи.  
разумеется, конечно же, он не мог, чёрт возьми, не заметить.

как у  
эдди  
на голове  
появился  
венок  
омелы.

это случилось под новый год — ну какая же ирония, — когда они все выбирали место, где можно было бы собраться с тёплыми пледами, горячим какао и книгой сказок, которую бен нашёл в школьной библиотеке. ричи сидел напротив эдди и чувствовал запах свежей листвы, исходящей от его волос. он поднял взгляд.

 _омела_.

совсем ещё маленький, но с уже расправившимися листами и крошечными ягодками, обвитыми тонкими стебельками. каспбрак был похож на ангела, с той только лишь разницей, что его нимб не был увенчан золотой пыльцой. тозиер мимолётно улыбнулся своей мысли и этой причудливой метафоре, а его блуждающий взгляд вдруг столкнулся с яростным взглядом друга. что?

эдди знал, эдди видел, эдди чувствовал.

его прежний вопрос бестелесным отзвуком стоял в комнате, полной длинных рукавов и бесконечно широких шапок, в которые смог бы поместиться весь дерри. конечно, ричи помнил. конечно, он бы спросил его сейчас. но почему-то этого не сделал. ричи не был глупым и умел пользоваться интернетом не хуже эдди.

_поцелуй меня_

так крошка-эдди прячет свои желания в стройных очертаниях листов омелы? смело, оригинально, умно. у него не зря была пятёрка по живописи, и в этот новый год она ему сильно пригодилась. наверное, он только однажды нарисовал венок на ком-то из тех древнегреческих богов, о которых ричи знает лишь только то, что они всемогущи, а на следующий — он появился в его собственных кудрях.

***

— значит, скрытая любовь.

эдс, глупый, зачем вопросы, превращённые искусной рукой в ответы? ты же знаешь. знаешь в эту смутную секунду, когда прошлое ещё заметает свои следы, а настоящее не спешит оставить новые. знаешь так же хорошо, как и то, что ягоды в твоих волосах пульсируют багровым цветом твоих губ. такие красивые.

— значит, преодоление трудностей и привязанность.

ричи, глупый, зачем вопросы, которые ты так хорошо привязываешь к утверждениям? ты же знаешь. знаешь в эту долгую секунду, когда стрелка на часах начинает совершать полный оборот и первый ломкий звук медленно перерастает в более сильный и смелый. знаешь так же хорошо, как и то, что белые цветы оказались уже у тебя на ладонях, крепко прижатых к чьим-то другим. такие красивые.

_значит, поцелуй, как вечная любовь._


End file.
